Come what may
by crazy640
Summary: Sherlock ritorna a Londra dopo tre anni,dopo aver smantellato la ragnatela di Moriarty,pronto a riprendere la propria vita da come l'aveva lasciata prima de La Caduta,ma si ritroverà a dover fare i conti con gli inevitabili cambiamenti avvenuti nella sua assenza...Molte cose non sono più le stesse, a cominciare da quella più importante...John.


**4 MARZO 2013**

La pista di atterraggio dell'aeroporto di Heathrow gli venne incontro quasi volesse inghiottirlo.

Il boing dell'American Airlines completò la sua discesa a balzi e strattoni, prima che il pilota azionasse i freni per trattenere quell'enorme bestione ed impedire che andasse a schiantarsi contro un altro aereo o in uno dei campi che circondavano le piste.

L'uomo seduto nel posto A6,nonostante fosse accanto al finestrino evitò di guardare il panorama fuori dall'oblò; in fondo cosa ci sarebbe stato di diverso da tanti altri aeroporti, altri paesi che aveva visitato negli ultimi tre anni?

Forse qualcosa di diverso questa volta c'era… Quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo volo, l'ultimo atterraggio per un lungo periodo, forse per sempre.

Era ritornato a casa.

O meglio era ritornato a Londra, sarebbe veramente ritornato a casa soltanto quando avrebbe rimesso piede al 221B di Baker Street.

Il pilota spense i motori e alle sue spalle, nella classe turistica separata dalla prima classe da una semplice tendina blu,sentì gli applausi degli altri passeggeri, chiaramente felici di essere arrivati a destinazione, sani e salvi.

A nessuno piace diventare un numero in una statistica sugli incidenti aerei.

Il segnale rosso della cintura di sicurezza si spense l'istante dopo e l'uomo slacciò la propria,restando seduto immobile al proprio posto, al contrario del direttore di banca seduto accanto a lui che si affrettò a ricontrollare le proprie carte per la millesima volta e a riaccendere il proprio IPhone, nonostante l'espresso divieto delle hostess.

L'uomo seduto al posto A6 si rifugiò nella propria mente, annullando così tutti i rumori esterni: non aveva nessuna fretta di uscire, al contrario dei suoi compagni di viaggio.

C'erano una miriade di cose che lo attendevano al di fuori di quell'aereo, tutto il suo lavoro dei precedenti tre anni sarebbe stato passato al setaccio, per controllare che tutto fosse stato svolto nel massimo della legalità, ma quello era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.

L'unica cosa che contava per l'uomo era l'essere riuscito a portare a termine il suo piano: aveva smantellato la tela del ragno.

Ogni minima cella era caduta: deceduta o in una cella ad alta sicurezza in qualche sperduto carcere.

L'essere vivo alla fine di quell'operazione era soltanto un'ulteriore punto a favore.

Ora poteva finalmente riprendersi la propria vita, riappropriarsi della propria identità e ricominciare da dove aveva interrotto tre anni prima.

-Mr. Watson- una voce si fece strada fra i suoi pensieri portandolo a posare lo sguardo sull'hostess ferma accanto alla sua fila con gli occhi fissi su di lui-Mr. Watson, vuole seguirmi per favore?-gli disse ancora.

Il passeggero del A6 si alzò in piedi,piegando leggermente la testa per evitare di scontrare le cappelliere e,con un solo passo delle lunghe gambe scavalcò il banchiere seduto al suo fianco prima ancora che questo accennasse a muoversi, fermandosi nel corridoio giusto il tempo per prendere la propria sacca da viaggio nel vano soprastante.

Dopodiché seguì l'hostess verso la testa dell'aereo, incurante degli sguardi degli altri passeggeri di prima classe, a cui era stato gentilmente chiesto di restare seduto per qualche altro minuto, che si domandavano chi fosse quel passeggero silenzioso per ricevere un tale trattamento.

La curiosità aumentò maggiormente quando videro il capitano uscire dalla propria cabina e, dopo essersi sistemato il cappello sul capo e aver controllato che la cravatta fosse in ordine, andare incontro a quel passeggero misterioso.

-Mr. Watson è stato un onore averla a bordo del nostro volo-disse con evidente ammirazione, tendendogli la mano.

L'uomo osservò velocemente il pilota: chiaramente sulla quarantina, recentemente divorziato, con un'incipiente calvizie che cercava di curare con prodotti oleosi ed inutili, fumatore in chiara astinenza a causa del lungo volo.

Fece un lieve cenno con il capo senza accennare a stringere la mano dell'altro e si voltò verso l'hostess, chiaramente pronto a seguirla;la donna gli sorrise ed aprì il portellone dell'aereo, mostrandogli la scala di ferro che l'avrebbe condotto sulla pista.

L'uomo scendendo le scale,vide il tunnel che avrebbe condotto il resto dei passeggeri al controllo passaporti e poi al ritiro bagagli, in attesa che quel passeggero "illustre" scendesse dall'aereo.

Impiegò un istante ad individuare la berlina nera in attesa sulla pista.

Tipico.

Cercando di camminare controvento, si avviò lentamente verso l'auto, quasi potesse evitare quell'incontro in qualche modo, ma quando fu a pochi metri di distanza, la portiera anteriore destra si aprì in attesa.

L'uomo si fermò accanto alla portiera aperta e si chinò verso l'interno, scrutando per un'istante la persona seduta all'interno.

-Avevi paura che scappassi?-domandò all'uomo seduto all'interno.

Mycroft Holmes aprì e chiuse le dita della mano destra attorno al manico del proprio ombrello e gli rivolse un sorriso tirato.

Avrebbe preferito mille volte la tortura fisica piuttosto che ammettere di aver sentito la sua mancanza, l'uomo lo conosceva troppo bene.

-Ovviamente.

Ora sali in macchina, c'è un intero Boeing che ci sta guardando-gli disse.

-E se non volessi farlo?-lo punzecchiò ancora l'altro.

Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-Allora dovrai spiegare all'ufficio passaporti come mai ti trovavi sulla pista d'atterraggio di un aeroporto internazionale con un passaporto falso.

Sei sicuro di voler passare la prima notte in Inghilterra in una prigione?-gli chiese cercando di trattenere l'insofferenza che l'uomo riusciva a provocargli con poche parole.

L'uomo si guardò intorno per alcuni istanti, soltanto per irritare maggiormente il Governo Britannico, anche se questi aveva ragione:i suoi piani per quel giorno erano ben lontani da una cella in una prigione inglese.

Se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani quella sera sarebbe stato a casa, con l'unica persona di cui aveva sentito la mancanza in quegli anni.

L'unica persona che contasse davvero nella sua vita.

Senza aggiungere altro, entrò in macchina tenendosi leggermente distante dall'uomo e sistemando la propria sacca a terra fra di loro.

La berlina si mosse sul tarmac in modo fluido, e all'interno dell'auto calò il silenzio abituale che contraddistingueva il rapporto fra i due uomini.

-Allora…-iniziò Mycroft quando la berlina superò un cancello ed uscì dall'aeroporto.

-Allora…-

-Come devo chiamarti d'ora in poi?Mr. Watson o posso usare il tuo vero nome?-gli chiese con una leggera punta d'ironia nella voce.

Sherlock premette le labbra una contro l'altra; in quegli anni aveva usato talmente tanti nomi che non ricordava neanche più il suo vero nome.

Però negli ultimi mesi, quando era apparso evidente che la sua " missione" si avviava ad una conclusione, aveva adottato l'unico nome oltre al proprio che avesse un significato.

Hamish Watson.

-Come va la dieta?-gli domandò invece, evitando così di rispondere.

Accanto a sé, sentì il sospiro frustrato del fratello.

-Bene, sono commosso dal tuo interessamento-rispose l'altro.

Il silenzio tornò a cadere all'interno dell'auto, mentre la berlina si immetteva nell'autostrada che li avrebbe ricondotti a Londra.

Il cielo sopra di loro si stava ricoprendo di nuvole grigie e di lì a poco una lieve pioggerellina noiosa avrebbe iniziato a cadere.

Sherlock si ritrovò ad ammettere che aveva sentito la mancanza di quelle piccole cose: di quei cambiamenti atmosferici così repentini che poteva trovare soltanto in Inghilterra, dell'odore tipico di Londra, fatto di smog, pioggia, acqua stagnante ed erba bagnata.

-Mummy vorrebbe vederti-parlò di nuovo Mycroft.

-Prima o poi l'andrò a trovare-disse Sherlock distrattamente, osservando la campagna sfrecciare fuori dal finestrino.

-Potresti andarci oggi-gli fece notare l'altro.

-Ho altri progetti…Che non includono né far visita a Mummy né passare in rassegna gli ultimi tre anni della mia vita con i tuoi lacchè del MI6-disse mettendo in chiaro le sue priorità.

Per la prima volta da quando era entrato in macchina, Sherlock sentì su di sé lo sguardo del fratello maggiore.

Sapeva quale sarebbe stato il risultato dell'esame: aveva perso dieci chili in quegli anni, sostituendo il grasso con i muscoli, aveva decolorato i capelli neri in un rossiccio che lo portava a storcere la bocca ogni volta che aveva l'occasione di guardarsi allo specchio e delle profonde occhiaie mettevano in risalto gli occhi azzurri.

Per non parlare di quello che i vestiti coprivano alla vista: varie cicatrici segnavano il suo corpo, cimeli della guerra privata che aveva combattuto per riprendersi la propria vita.

-Quei capelli sono davvero inguardabili-commentò il maggiore degli Holmes.

-Non devono certo piacere a te-ribatté Sherlock soltanto per il gusto di contraddirlo, anche se non vedeva l'ora di ritornare al proprio colore naturale.

Dopo qualche altro istante di silenzio,Mycroft decise che era giunto il momento di affrontare l'argomento principale, quello che interessava maggiormente il fratello.

-Dunque cos'hai intenzione di fare nel tuo primo giorno da uomo libero?-gli domandò con cautela.

-Far sapere a tutti che sono vivo, ovviamente-

Mycroft annuì.

-Ovviamente-ripeté.

Sherlock corrugò la fronte e si mosse leggermente sul sedile, guardando il fratello.

-C'è qualche problema?-gli chiese cercando di nascondere la propria irritazione.

Aveva passato tre anni in solitudine, se si escludevano alcuni brevi episodi, e quello che lo aveva motivato ad andare avanti era stato il momento in cui avrebbe potuto chiarire la propria posizione, quando avrebbe finalmente rivisto Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson…

John.

Certo, sapeva che non sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi, che non poteva aspettarsi di essere accolto a braccia aperte, anzi lo preoccupava soprattutto la reazione che avrebbe avuto John quando sarebbero stati di nuovo uno di fronte all'altro, ma ora che era tornato non aveva intenzione aspettare un attimo più del necessario.

-Molte cose sono cambiate durante la tua assenza fratellino-gli disse Mycroft restando vago.

Sherlock continuò a fissarlo,in attesa che l'altro continuasse.

-Mentre tu eri in giro per il mondo a smantellare la ragnatela di Moriarty, gli altri sono andati avanti con la loro vita…-

-Credi che non lo sappia?-ribatté Sherlock in tono piccato.

Mycroft copiò l' espressione del detective e decise di metterlo alla prova.

-Quindi sei al corrente che, dall'ultima volta che l'hai vista Molly Hopper è diventata ?-gli chiese, continuando senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere- O che il detective Lestrade è stato deferito per quasi due anni per colpa della vostra collaborazione e che soltanto adesso è riuscito a ritornare al servizio operativo?

O vogliamo parlare di Mrs. Hudson?-

-Mrs. Hudson?-chiese Sherlock, cercando di non far trasparire la preoccupazione nella propria voce.

-Ha subito un piccolo intervento…Un'arteria ostruita le ha quasi procurato un ictus.

Fortunatamente sono riuscito ad offrile le migliori cure possibili senza che il buon dottore si accorgesse di nulla-commentò Mycroft.

Sinceramente colpito da quella valanga di informazioni che lo aveva investito, Sherlock si concesse alcuni istanti di silenzio per processarle e catalogarle: che Molly avesse un fidanzato era evidente fin dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, gli era bastata un'occhiata nel suo appartamento per rendersene conto, quasi un anno e mezzo prima, ma per qualche motivo non avrebbe mai pensato che si trattasse del Detective Dimmock,ma Sherlock era convinto che l'uomo fosse la persona giusta per Molly.

Per quanto riguardava Lestrade era apparso chiaro fin dalla sera in cui l'ispettore si era presentato a Baker Street con un mandato d'arresto che le cose non si stavano mettendo bene per lui, quel deferimento doveva essere la naturale conseguenza delle sue collaborazioni ai casi di Lestrade.

C'era però qualcosa che non aveva senso in ciò che Mycroft gli aveva detto e quando tornò a guardare l'uomo lo trovò in attesa della domanda che sapeva sarebbe arrivata a momenti.

-Perché ti sei dovuto occupare della salute di Mrs. Hudson di nascosto?-

Un sorriso tirato apparve sulle labbra sottili del fratello.

-Diciamo che i rapporti fra me ed il tuo dottore non sono molto cordiali al momento…E credo che lo saranno ancora meno quando farai la tua ricomparsa-gli disse.

Per la seconda volta, Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia in un espressione sorpresa.

Odiava non capire le cose!

Cercando di venirgli incontro,Mycroft tirò fuori dal vano portaoggetti della propria portiera una cartellina color manila e gliela porse.

Sherlock l'aprì e la prima cosa che vide fu una fotografia di John; non il John Watson che ricordava, ma quello che era sopravvissuto alla sua morte reinventandosi in qualcosa di completamente diverso almeno ai suoi occhi: anche l'uomo aveva perso peso, almeno cinque chili, si era lasciato crescere una barba bionda sulle mascelle che si ricongiungeva con le basette, i capelli corti ormai tendenti più al grigio che al biondo cenere erano tagliati in un corto taglio militare.

Un calore avvolse Sherlock al solo osservare l'immagine dell'uomo: era diverso da come lo ricordava, sapeva di dover dire lo stesso di sé, però era sempre John.

Il _suo_ John.

Gli abiti erano sempre gli stessi, i jeans scoloriti la giacca verde da cui intravedeva il collo di un maglione e le solite scarpe basse; l'unica cosa che stonava era il bastone di mogano a cui l'uomo si appoggiava.

Aveva ricominciato a zoppicare…Ed il fatto che avesse abbandonato la stampella di ferro ospedaliera con un bastone da passeggio significava che ormai si era arreso a quel deficit fisico, che non provava più a combattere quella malattia psicosomatica.

Era diventata parte di lui.

Facendo un'immane sforzo, allontanò lo sguardo dalla foto e passò oltre, leggendo velocemente il primo foglio: un foglio di ricovero del Barts per disidratazione poche settimane dopo la sua morte, con l'elenco dei vari esami e trattamenti a cui era stato sottoposto e il seguente foglio di dimissioni firmato da John.

Seguivano il nuovo contratto all'ambulatorio dove John aveva lavorato per anni, con un aumento di stipendio il cui responsabile era sicuramente Mycroft e un altro foglio intestato in cui si certificava che il Dottor John Hamish Watson era promosso al ruolo di Vicedirettore del suddetto ambulatorio con la data di pochi mesi prima.

Infine un'ultima fotografia: John insieme ad un uomo.

Sherlock osservò attentamente l'estraneo: alto, un metro e novanta, un metro e ottantacinque, dai folti capelli castani e gli occhi dello stesso colore.

Erano uno accanto all'altro, immortalati con una tazza da asporto di caffè; John era appoggiato con le spalle ad un muro, la testa rivolta verso il basso, nella solita posizione che assumeva quando stava ridendo di qualcosa che riteneva sconveniente e la sua ipotesi era confermata dal sorriso divertito sulle labbra dell'estraneo.

A giudicare dal camice che John aveva indosso doveva trattarsi di una pausa caffè durante il lavoro, ma Sherlock escluse che i due fossero colleghi notando la mancanza del camice bianco nell'altro uomo sostituito da un giubbotto di pelle.

Nient'altro.

-Questo è tutto quello che sei riuscito a racimolare in questi anni?- gli domandò cercando di non dare importanza alla sensazione calda ed acida che si era risvegliata nel suo stomaco a causa dell'ultima foto.

Una volta tanto che aveva bisogno delle capacità da spia di suo fratello e dei suoi lacchè, Mycroft riusciva a deluderlo.

Aveva bisogno di tutte le informazioni possibili su John e quella fotografia e quei tre fogli di carta non erano sufficienti.

-Il tuo dottore…-

-Non è il mio dottore!-lo interruppe Sherlock stizzito.

Mycroft accennò un sorriso divertito.

-Continui ancora a raccontarti questa bugia?-gli chiese.

Sherlock sbuffò, ad un passo dall'aprire la portiera e scendere dall'auto in corsa, incurante delle auto che sfrecciavano accanto a loro.

-Dicevo, il dottor Watson ha preso l'abitudine in questi anni di passare al setaccio l'appartamento ogni due giorni alla ricerca di microspie e telecamere-gli disse.

Sherlock non poté trattenere il sorriso che si era formato agli angoli della bocca: qualcosa della loro vita in comune doveva essere rimasto in John.

-Quante volte è riuscito a scovare le tue microspie?-gli chiese curioso.

-Più di quante mi piacerebbe ammettere-confessò il funzionario governativo.

Sherlock ridacchiò.

-Comunque…-continuò Mycroft cambiando argomento- Come hai visto dal fascicolo, dopo un lungo periodo d'aspettativa ha ripreso a lavorare all'ambulatorio ed ha raggiunto una posizione rispettabile per una persona come lui-

Sherlock sentì il sangue ribollirgli per quelle parole, ma evitò di commentare per non avvalorare le stupide idee che suo fratello si era fatto sul loro rapporto.

-Ha continuato a vivere a Baker Street nonostante tutti gli consigliassero di trasferirsi altrove ed ha mantenuto un buon rapporto d'amicizia con Mike Stanford, Molly Dimmock e il detective Lestrade.

-Lo chiami Detective anche nell'intimità?-lo punzecchiò Sherlock.

-Lui e Lestrade sono stati i testimoni al matrimonio fra Miss Hopper e il detective Dimmock-continuò Mycroft imperturbabile, quasi non avesse sentito la domanda del fratello-Inoltre ha riallacciato i rapporti con Sarah Sawyer, la sua collega dell'ambulatorio ed ex ragazza-aggiunge.

Sarah? La stessa Sarah del teatro cinese?

-Sono diventati molto intimi…-

-Non vedo perché la cosa dovrebbe interessarmi!-sbottò Sherlock.

Aveva messo in conto che qualcosa del genere accadesse durante la sua assenza, John era sempre stato molto estroverso con le donne quindi non si era certo aspettato che smettesse di frequentarle soltanto perché il suo coinquilino era volato giù da un tetto.

Anzi, una parte di lui aveva sperato che John si rifacesse una vita con qualcun altro, così almeno non sarebbe rimasto solo a piangere la sua scomparsa per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Allora perché la cosa lo infastidiva così tanto?

-Non è quello che credi fratellino-gli disse Mycroft senza nascondere il sorriso divertito.

Sherlock sbuffò e incrociò le braccia; la berlina nera ormai era entrata a Londra, riusciva a riconoscere i contorni di Brixton.

"_Bentornato a casa_"

-C'è qualcosa che io possa dire per dissuaderti dall' andare al 221B di Baker Street appena sceso da quest'auto?-gli domandò Mycroft strappandolo di nuovo dai propri pensieri.

Sherlock tornò a voltarsi verso il fratello: soltanto un'altra persona lo conosceva come Mycroft,quindi l'uomo doveva sapere che quella domanda era inutile.

Poi,come un lampo, un pensiero gli attraversò la mente.

-C' è qualcosa che hai dimenticato di dirmi fratello caro?-

-Oggi è lunedì. Non troverai il tuo dottore a casa.

E neanche domani-gli disse criptico.

-Sono i giorni in cui si ferma a dormire dalla dottoressa?-gli domandò, certo che non si trattasse di quello.

E se invece si fermava a dormire dallo sconosciuto con il giubbotto di pelle?

No impossibile!

Mycroft infatti scosse la testa.

-Te l'ho detto che il loro rapporto non è quello che sembra- gli ricordò l'altro.

-Allora potresti dirmi quello che stai morendo dalla voglia di dirmi e smetterla di essere così misterioso?-sbottò Sherlock controllando a stento la propria frustrazione.

L'uomo sospirò.

-Il Dottor Watson ha scoperto un lato di sé stesso di cui non era del tutto consapevole quando voi due vivevate insieme…

Diciamo che ultimamente il gentil sesso non ha molta presa su di lui, al contrario di aitanti giovani dai capelli neri-

Un'espressione incredula si dipinse sul volto di Sherlock: possibile che Mycroft stesse insinuando quello che credeva di aver capito?

-Non è possibile…-mormorò confuso.

John, il _suo_ John non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.

Il funzionario governativo annuì.

-Il "Pride" a Soho è uno dei suoi locali preferiti.

Il più delle volte va da solo,ma è capitato che si facesse accompagnare da Gregory…-

-E tu lasci andare il tuo uomo in locali del genere?-gli domandò Sherlock cercando di trovare un senso a quella conversazione.

Mycroft si voltò lentamente verso di lui e lo fissò.

-Potrei farti la stessa domanda-gli disse senza scomporsi.

-John non è il mio uomo-rispose, sorpreso dal fatto che suo fratello volesse giocare a carte scoperte, una volta tanto.

-E di chi è la colpa Sherlock?

Almeno io so che il mio uomo tornerà a casa da me a fine serata, trascinandosi dietro il suo migliore amico ubriaco e disperato per la morte del mio fratellino, nonostante riesca ogni volta a rimorchiare un tuo sosia.

Ogni volta Sherlock…-ribadì quasi volesse rendere il concetto più chiaro.

-E quando lo farà io dovrò sgattaiolare fuori di casa all'alba perché il suddetto amico non riesce a stare più di cinque secondi nella stanza con me senza dare sfogo alla rabbia, figuriamoci scoprire che sono il compagno del suo migliore amico-ribatté senza acrimonia.

Sherlock deglutì confuso: stavano davvero parlando della stessa persona?

Conosceva John…Non sarebbe mai riuscito a superare quel timore reverenziale che lo scuoteva ogni volta che si trovava faccia a faccia con Mycroft,figuriamoci cedere alla violenza!

C'era ancora il dubbio sull'identità dell'uomo della foto,ma non riusciva a trovare il coraggio per fare la domanda giusta.

-Quindi è per questo che non dorme a casa il lunedì ed il martedì?-gli domandò ancora.

Mycroft scosse la testa, ricomponendosi dopo quel breve istante di intimità.

-No, solo il lunedì.

Tutto ciò che posso dirti è che ogni martedì,dopo aver lasciato l'ambulatorio il Dottor Watson fa perdere le sue tracce per qualche ora per poi ricomparire a casa della Dottoressa Sawyer.

E ogni volta passa la notte da lei per poi andare insieme all'ambulatorio la mattina successiva-

Sherlock si lasciò scivolare in modo da poggiare la testa contro la pelle nera del sedile.

-Dove mi stai portando Mycroft?-gli chiese disinteressato.

Gli era apparso evidente qualche minuto prima che quella non era la strada per Baker Street,anche se soltanto era riuscito a trovare la forza per porre quella domanda.

-In un appartamento nel palazzo di fronte all'appartamento di Gregory.

Così almeno avrai la possibilità di scorgere il tuo dottore… Anche se non so quanto possa farti piacere rivederlo completamente ubriaco-

Sherlock si limitò ad annuire.

Aveva bisogno di tempo per riflettere.

Sherlock era rimasto nell'appartamento giusto il tempo di una doccia ed indossare dei vestiti puliti.

Dopodiché si era chiuso la porta dell'appartamento alle spalle ed era uscito.

Il su primo impulso era stato di dirigersi verso Baker Street e far visita a Mrs. Hudson, ma aveva dovuto scartare quell'idea per la possibilità di trovarsi faccia a faccia con John.

Non era ancora pronto per quell'incontro… Aveva agognato quel momento negli ultimi tre anni,eppure ora dopo tutte informazioni ricevute era giunto alla conclusione di dover raccogliere tutti i dati possibili sull'uomo prima di incontrarlo.

A cominciare dal misterioso uomo della foto.

Così aveva camminato per le strade di Londra, finalmente libero, senza doversi guardare le spalle ogni istante alla ricerca di cecchini o assassini che potevano essere sulle tracce.

"_**Molte cose sono cambiate in tua assenza**_…"

Sherlock aveva sempre saputo di essere una persona intelligente, con un quoziente intellettivo più alto della media, quindi aveva preso in considerazione quella possibilità fin dal primo istante in cui aveva deciso di inscenare la propria morte.

Però non si era aspettato che le cose cambiassero così radicalmente…

Il matrimonio di Molly occupava una millesima parte dei suoi pensieri, accompagnato dalla gratitudine verso la donna per tutto l'aiuto che gli aveva dato durante quegli anni, e al sollievo che finalmente non sarebbe più stato oggetto delle sue goffe avances.

Anche i problemi lavorativi di Lestrade lo interessavano poco: certo lo considerava uno dei pochi amici che avesse al mondo, ma Lestrade sapeva a cosa andava incontro fin dal momento in cui gli aveva chiesto di collaborare al suo primo caso.

Si era preso i meriti di tutti i suoi successi e, in un certo senso, era giusto che si prendesse anche le proprie responsabilità.

Ciò che lo aveva colpito maggiormente era stato venire a conoscenza dei problemi di salute di Mrs. Hudson e del cambiamento radicale avvenuto in John.

Pensare che era mancato poco al non trovare la sua cara affittuaria, che ormai considerava quasi una seconda madre, al suo ritorno gli mozzava il fiato.

Ma come spiegare quello che era successo a John?

La trasformazione fisica, quasi avesse voluto cancellare ogni traccia del John Watson con cui Sherlock aveva convissuto per diciotto mesi, ma soprattutto quella emotiva, che lo aveva reso più schivo, misterioso…Come se anche lui avesse passato gli ultimi tre anni a guardarsi le spalle alla ricerca di cacciatori di teste.

E come spiegare le serate nei locali gay?

Per tutta la durata della loro amicizia, John non aveva mai fatto cenno ad una possibile attrazione omosessuale o bisessuale, visto il continuo ricambio di donne con cui si accompagnava.

"_**Aitanti giovani dai capelli neri…**_"

_Stavi cercando un modo per sostituirmi, John_?

Oppure per mantenere vivo il mio ricordo?

Ma ciò che lo infastidiva maggiormente, anche se non capiva perché, era l'estraneo della foto.

Chi era?

Cosa rappresentava per John?

Se fosse stato il suo "fidanzato",Mycroft lo avrebbe saputo, sarebbe stata la prima cosa di cui lo avrebbe messo al corrente.

Ritornando al presente, si accorse che i suoi piedi l'avevano portato al Barts.

Gli bastò guardarsi intorno pochi istanti per scovare il punto esatto in cui John era rimasto fermo, lo sguardo verso l'alto, dove in piedi sul cornicione lui lo salutava per l'ultima volta.

"_**-Nessuno è così intelligente.**_

_**-Tu lo sei.**_"

Nessuno aveva mai avuto tanta fiducia in lui…Neanche sua madre.

Sospirò scrollandosi di dosso quei pensieri negativi e si avviò verso l'entrata secondaria che conduceva all'obitorio, dove tre anni prima era stato condotto in lettiga da un gruppo di falsi inservienti.

Attraversò quei corridoi così familiari, in cui si era ritrovato innumerevoli volte e respirò a pieni polmoni l'odore dell'ospedale…

Gli era mancato e per un'istante si chiese cosa ne era stato della sua attrezzatura scientifica, per poi accantonare subito il pensiero.

Aprì la porta dell'obitorio dove era solito trovare Molly e si fermò sulla soglia: un uomo di spalle alla porta, con corti capelli castano chiaro ed un impermeabile indosso, era impegnato con il proprio cellulare, probabilmente alla ricerca di un numero di telefono nella rubrica.

Si voltò sentendo il rumore della porta e non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sul visitatore,Sherlock li vide spalancarsi.

Un'espressione sbalordita apparve sul volto dell'uomo che,in preda allo shock lasciò cadere il cellulare a terra.

-Detective Dimmock- lo salutò Sherlock allontanandosi dalla porta- E' un piacere rivederla-aggiunse poi per pura formalità.

L'uomo si chinò velocemente per raccogliere il cellulare da terra continuando poi a fissarlo.

-Non può essere…-mormorò.

-Detective, non le hanno mai detto che è maleducazione fissare tanto insistentemente le persone?-chiese Sherlock avvicinandosi ad uno dei tavoli da lavoro al centro della stanza, restando a qualche metro di distanza dall'uomo.

L'attimo dopo la porta che conduceva all'ufficio di Molly si aprì ed apparve la donna; sia Sherlock che Dimmock si voltarono verso di lei e Sherlock ebbe appena il tempo di notare il nuovo taglio di capelli che Molly gli corse incontro e gli gettò le braccia al collo, sorprendendo sé stessa ed i due uomini.

-Sherlock!Lo sapevo che saresti tornato!-gli disse con voce emozionata.

Sherlock restò immobile nell'abbraccio, finché la donna non si staccò e lo guardò per alcuni istanti.

-Sei dimagrito dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, ma credo sia normale vista la tua avversione per il cibo-commentò facendo un passo indietro.

-Sono dimagrito anche grazie alla tua cucina Molly…-ribatté Sherlock.

Molly accennò un sorriso, per nulla offesa da quel commento, felice della presenza dell'uomo nella stanza.

-E' normale che abbia sentito la mancanza delle tue frecciatine?-gli domandò con lo stesso sorriso che l'accompagnava fin dal momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi sul detective.-Quei capelli ti stanno malissimo-commentò poi.

-L'estetica non è stata uno dei miei problemi principali in questi anni, dovresti saperlo…-ribatté Sherlock.

-Aspetta un'attimo-si intromise Dimmock guardando Molly- Tu sapevi che era vivo?-le chiese.

Molly abbassò lo sguardo, colta in flagrante: era la prima volta che il suo ruolo nel finto suicidio di Sherlock veniva alla luce.

-Miss Hopper…o scusate, è stata indispensabile per la riuscita dell'operazione-rispose Sherlock per lei.

-Quindi tu sapevi tutto dall'inizio?-chiese ancora Dimmock alla moglie.

Molly annuì.

-Chi altro lo sa?Greg? John?-continuò.

-Detective la facevo più sveglio…-commentò Sherlock leggermente annoiato.

-Sherlock!-lo rimproverò Molly prima di tornare a guardare il marito- Nessun'altro sa che quello è stato un finto suicidio, a parte me e credo il fratello di Sherlock-aggiunse lanciando uno sguardo all'uomo che annuì.

Dimmock si passò una mano fra i capelli e sospirò, chiaramente confuso; preoccupata per il marito, Molly gli andò incontro, fermandosi di fronte a lui e gli prese una mano.

-Prometto che ti spiegherò tutto, o almeno tutto quello che so, però ora ho bisogno di restare cinque minuti da sola con Sherlock-gli disse incontrando il suo sguardo.

L'uomo la fissò in silenzio, chiaramente indeciso se concederle quel favore o meno.

-Per favore James…-disse ancora Molly.

L'uomo sospirò e finalmente annuì.

-Ti aspetto fuori-le disse, voltando le spalle ai due e avviandosi verso la porta.

-Detective!-lo richiamò Sherlock.

Dimmock si voltò e restò in attesa.

-Non credo sia necessario ricordarle che il mio ritorno nel mondo dei vivi deve restare fra noi tre…-gli disse.

James Dimmock si limitò ad annuire prima di fare gli ultimi passi che lo separavano dalla porta ed uscire dalla camera mortuaria.

Molly si voltò a guardarlo per alcuni istanti poi sorrise.

-Sono felice che tu sia qui Sherlock-ripeté.

-Avevi dei dubbi?-le chiese per punzecchiarla.

Lei scosse la testa.

-Su di te? Affatto. Però ero preoccupata sulla pericolosità della tua "missione "-gli confessò.

Sherlock fece un cenno con il capo, muovendo alcuni passi in quell'ambiente ancora così familiare nonostante gli anni di assenza.

-Credo che le congratulazioni siano d'obbligo-disse senza guardarla.

-Grazie…Anche se so che non lo pensi sul serio-rispose Molly.

Sherlock sorrise e rialzò lo sguardo sulla donna: anche lei era cambiata nei diciotto mesi in cui erano stati lontani.

Fisicamente era rimasta la stessa, ad eccezione dei capelli, ora più corti ed ordinati, ma era diventata una donna forte e più sicura di sé e Sherlock si ritrovò a chiedersi se era merito della "missione" in cui si era trovata coinvolta oppure se c'entrava qualcosa il Detective Dimmock.

-Sei tornato per restare?-si sentì chiedere.

Sherlock annuì di nuovo.

-Hai già visto John?-gli domandò ancora Molly, arrivando dritta al punto.

-Non ancora. Tu sei la prima, se escludiamo mio fratello-

Molly sorrise.

-Quale onore…-commentò ironica.

Sherlock accennò a sua volta un piccolo sorriso per poi restare in silenzio per qualche istante.

-Perché non me lo chiedi e basta Sherlock?-lo spronò Molly.

L'uomo alzò lo sguardo su di lei, con un espressione innocente dipinta sul volto.

-Non so perché sei venuto qui prima di andare a Baker Street, ma sicuramente non sei qui per congratularti per il mio matrimonio.

Quindi dimmi: cosa vuoi sapere?-gli domandò.

Sherlock restò qualche istante in silenzio, sorpreso da come Molly fosse stata capace di interpretare i suoi silenzi e le sue vere intenzioni.

-Tutto quello che puoi dirmi…-rispose sincero.

Molly si avvicinò ad uno dei tavoli da lavoro e vi poggiò i gomiti sopra, sedendosi su uno sgabello.

-Non sono stati anni facili per lui-iniziò-Dopo subito la tua morte, è venuto qui insieme a Greg e mi ha chiesto se poteva vedere il tuo corpo, ma io gliel'ho proibito come mi avevi detto tu.

Greg lo ha riaccompagnato a casa e lo ha praticamente messo a letto.

E lui non si è più rialzato-

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio.

-E' rimasto a letto per quasi un mese.

Greg all'inizio ha provato a farlo mangiare, ma poi lui lo ha scacciato…Credo gli abbia detto qualcosa non molto piacevole.

Così non si sono visti per un paio di settimane, finché Mrs. Hudson non ha contattato Greg preoccupata per John: era un paio di giorni che non sentiva rumori provenire dall'appartamento-continuò Molly.

-Il ricovero per disidratazione…-mormorò Sherlock.

Molly annuì.

-Greg ha dovuto sfondare la porta per entrare nella camera da letto.

Il medico dell'ospedale disse che era almeno cinque giorni che John non si era preoccupato di bere o mangiare-disse con lo stesso tono di voce dell'uomo.

Che accidenti gli era passato per la testa?Come aveva potuto lasciarsi andare in quel modo soltanto per la sua morte?

Molly si schiarì la voce riportando l'attenzione dell'uomo su di lei.

-Una volta tornato a casa lui e Greg hanno ripreso la loro amicizia…-disse interrompendosi un'istante per poi riprendere a parlare-John è sempre stato una persona riservata, ma dopo la tua morte si è chiuso ancora di più in sé stesso; Greg è stato l'unico ad essere stato testimone dei suoi momenti di debolezza, che lo ha aiutato a rimettersi in sesto…Almeno fino all'arrivo di Jack-

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte.

-Jack?-

Molly annuì.

-Jack Michaels.

Lui e John si sono conosciuti in un…-disse la donna interrompendosi di colpo,alzando lo sguardo sul volto di Sherlock.

Il detective sostenne lo sguardo per qualche istante, leggendo ciò che la donna non gli aveva detto nei suoi occhi.

-Si sono conosciuti in un gay bar- disse al posto suo.

Ancora una volta, Molly annuì.

-Jack è un militare, si occupa delle missioni ad alto rischio, allarmi bomba, terrorismo, roba del genere, ma passato qualche anno in Iraq nei corpi speciali.

Credo che all'inizio abbiano legato per il loro comune passato nell' Arma, poi si… sono piaciuti e sono diventati…-

-Sono diventati amanti-concluse Sherlock.

A quelle parole Molly scoppiò a ridere, portando l'uomo ad inarcare le sopracciglia per l'ennesima volta.

-Amanti? Certo che no!Sono soltanto amici.

Non dubito che abbiano fatto un giro fra le lenzuola insieme…-

-Molly!-esclamò Sherlock sorpreso.

La dottoressa rise di nuovo.

-Non dirmi che ti ho imbarazzato Sherlock!

Vuoi farmi credere che in tutti questi anni non hai trovato qualcuno disposto ad allietare le tue notti solitarie?-lo punzecchiò lei.

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, senza rispondere.

Era successo soltanto poche volte e non ne andava fiero…

-Come immaginavo…Comunque come dicevo, nonostante qualche occasione sporadica, hanno un rapporto d'amicizia.

Sono venuti insieme anche al mio matrimonio-

Sherlock restò in silenzio qualche istante, venendo a patti con la nuova verità racchiusa in quelle parole: John lo aveva sostituito.

Aveva trovato qualcuno con cui aveva più cose in comune e aveva spostato la sua lealtà su qualcuno più meritevole.

Che senso aveva, alla luce di quelle novità, ripiombare nella sua vita e sconvolgerla nuovamente?

Non sarebbe stato meglio scomparire del tutto, continuare la sua farsa e rifarsi un'altra vita altrove?

Per lui non sarebbe stato facile, ma sarebbe stato disposto a farlo se questo avrebbe aiutato in qualche modo John.

-Sherlock…-lo chiamò Molly facendolo tornare alla realtà.

I loro sguardi si incontrarono e lentamente sul volto della donna apparve un sorriso comprensivo.

-Non importa quanto John abbia cercato di ricostruire la sua vita, o quanto questa sia cambiata, in questi tre anni lui non ha mai smesso di sentire la tua mancanza.

Lo sapevi che ha ripreso a collaborare con Greg quando questi è ritornato alla Omicidi?-gli domandò ben sapendo quale sarebbe stata la risposta.

Sherlock scosse la testa.

-Ha continuato a vivere a Baker Street nonostante Greg e Harry si fossero offerti di ospitarlo, soltanto perché quell'appartamento è l'unico legame che ha con te.

Non ha cambiato niente del vostro appartamento…Certo ha aggiunto alcuni elettrodomestici nuovi ma tutti i tuoi oggetti personali sono ancora lì, anche quello stupido teschio sul camino- aggiunse con un sorriso a cui si unì anche l'uomo.

Molly aggirò il tavolo da lavoro e si fermò davanti a lui, portandolo ad abbassare lo sguardo per incontrare quello della donna.

-Sai perché finora nessuno ha mai preso il tuo posto?-gli domandò.

Il detective scosse la testa.

-Ti ricordi gli occhi di John? Sorridenti,pieni di vita, che si illuminavano ogni volta che rideva?-gli chiese.

Sherlock annuì.

-Da quando te ne sei andato tu sono vuoti…Assenti.

Ho sempre pensato che una parte di lui sia morta quel giorno.

Tu saresti un fantasma troppo ingombrante per chiunque…

Malgrado si sia circondato delle tue cose, non ha più fatto il tuo nome, sono stata io a raccontare a Jack di te.

E io non sapevo cosa dirgli…-ammise.

-Quindi cosa gli hai detto?-le domandò.

Molly alzò le spalle.

-Che tu e John eravate coinquilini e colleghi e che eravate diventati amici fin dal primo giorno.

Quando mi ha chiesto se eravate anche amanti sono stata tentata di dirgli di sì-gli confessò.

-Cosa? E come ti è venuta in mente una cosa del genere?-le domandò incredulo.

Molly ridacchiò.

-Ehi non guardarmi così! Non sono l'unica a pensarlo.

E poi è evidente…Andiamo!-gli disse quasi non ne valesse neanche la pena affrontare quell'argomento.

Sherlock la fissò incredulo, portando Molly a socchiudere le labbra sorpresa.

-Davvero non te ne sei mai accorto?

Quando voi due eravate insieme c'era una sintonia, un' intimità che soltanto due amanti consumati hanno; me ne ero accorta anche io nonostante la mia insana passione per te!-aggiunse- E come se non bastasse è quasi un quarto d'ora che siamo qui a parlare di John-gli fece notare.

Sherlock si alzò in piedi e si allontanò di qualche passo da lei, le mani dietro la schiena, rimpiangendo per un'istante il proprio cappotto nero.

-Beh vi siete sbagliati tutti!

Fra me e John non c'è mai stato niente oltre l'amicizia-chiarì senza voltarsi.

Molly alzò le spalle.

-Peccato-disse semplicemente.

Sherlock la guardò oltre la spalla sinistra e la vide sospirare.

-Sherlock è tardi, sono stanca e James ha aspettato abbastanza...-disse facendo un paio di passi verso la porta,avvicinandosi a lui.

-Però un'ultima cosa voglio dirtela-disse fermandosi accanto a lui.- E' raro trovare qualcuno che ci ami nonostante i nostri difetti, che ci difenda anche quando il resto del mondo dice che siamo in torto, che…-disse sbuffando.

-Qualcuno che resti ad aspettarci anche quando è evidente che non ritorneremo-aggiunse Sherlock con un filo di voce.

Molly annuì.

-Non sprecare la seconda occasione che ti è stata concessa- concluse prima di avviarsi verso la porta-Spegni le luci quando vai via-disse prima di uscire dalla camera mortuaria.

Sherlock si ritrovò da solo ancora una volta, avvolto nel silenzio mentre la sua mente rifletteva velocemente sulla lunga conversazione avuta con Molly.

Improvvisamente si rianimò, si avviò verso la porta, spense gli interruttori generali e uscì dalla stanza, muovendosi velocemente lungo i corridoi finché non si trovò di nuovo in strada.

Stava calando la notte, John era già al "Pride"? Oppure si era prima fermato al pub con Greg per un paio di birre?

Guardandosi intorno sulla strada affollata, vide avvicinarsi un taxi, alzò una mano e lo vide fermarsi lentamente.

Con un movimento fluido fu all'interno e richiuse la portiera.

-Baker Street-


End file.
